


die another day

by lovelyebin



Series: 00(9)7 [2]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: Kyungwon needs to go.





	die another day

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'M NOT DEAD
> 
>  
> 
> also bmw*w is coming soon......promise...
> 
> enjoy more secret agent kyungwon gotta love her

"This is serious guys," Nayoung says, fitting her earpiece on. "We're dealing with a dangerous team."

Kyungwon rolls her eyes, tucking back a strand of hair. "How dangerous could it possibly be?"

"There's a bomb in one of the banquet hall's restrooms. We have to disarm it immediately without getting caught." Siyeon replies. She tucks a gun into her thigh holster under her dress and peers around the corner to check if there's anyone in the hallway. She nods affirmatively to Nayoung.

"Woah okay. It's serious. I'll put on my serious face now." Kyungwon pulls an exaggerated frown and knits her eyebrows together. Nayoung and Siyeon stare at her.

"Look, serious fa- _ow,_ ow forehead cramp!" Kyungwon groans, clutching at her head and doubling over.

Nayoung ignores her as she relays the plan. "Siyeon, you go into the bathrooms, locate, and diffuse the bomb, I'll be in the hall trying to find our perpetrator. Kyungwon-" She looks down to see the mentioned girl slowly recovering from her earlier pain, pulling a snack out of the low cut of her dress.

The blonde smiles sheepishly, "Agents get hungry too?"

There's no time to reprimand her because Siyeon is urging them to go now. Nayoung just grabs the plastic packaging out of Kyungwon's hand and throws it in the nearest garbage bin. Kyungwon takes three seconds to mourn before taking her first wobbly steps into the mission. (Metaphorically and physically, new heels are hard to walk in.)

 

-

  
Kyungwon rushes to a washroom, bladder full and legs shaking. _God,_ that was a lot of juice. From previous missions and a finalized rule from Nayoung, Kyungwon isn't allowed any alcoholic beverages. It doesn't stop her from drinking all the punch though.

The nearest door is locked, so Kyungwon quickly fishes a bobby pin out of her cleavage. Agent training is actually useful for once.

There's a girl there, doing her makeup. Kyungwon has no idea why she would be doing that in a locked washroom, but Kyungwon doesn't pay her any mind. She doesn't notice the girl side eyeing her heading to a stall, but before Kyungwon could open the swinging door, there's a sudden knife to her throat and a warm body at her back. She's glad that she's used to this kind of situation because her bowels would probably be on the floor by now.

"I know you're here to-"

"I just need to _go!"_ Kyungwon wails, thighs pressing together. It seems to take her attacker off guard, suddenly making her realize that this lanky blonde girl could just be a desperate party goer who somehow got into this previously locked washroom and has no idea there's a bomb in that one specific stall. (Kyungwon does not actually know there's a bomb in that one specific stall, but she _is_ desperate).

But, there's no taking chances. The knife gets closer to Kyungwon's throat, so the blonde does the most reasonable thing. Kyungwon grabs at the girl's arms, using a pocket knife to force the weapon out of her hands. (Thank God for padded dresses that you can store lots of things in). The girl yelps in pain as her blade clatters to the floor. Kyungwon pulls the arms around her neck tigher, and bends down with all the force she can, sending the (surprisingly light) girl flipping forwards and crashing down to the tile with a hard thump.

 _She's actually pretty cute_ , Kyungwon thinks as she studies her. Pretty eyes, nice body, some foreign visuals. But it doesn't change the fact that she almost killed Kyungwon for what? Going to the washroom?

The girl starts to sit up, but a stilleto is thrown at her head, the heavy front part of the shoe knocking her out completely. "That's what you get for denying bathroom privileges!" Kyungwon huffs, even though no one would hear it. (Kyungwon throws her second heel at the girl too because she doesn't know what to do with it.)

She brushes herself off and _finally_ goes into the stall, relieving herself.

But she's used enough toilets to confidently say that this one doesn't sound right.

Her earpiece crackles to life, and Siyeon's voice comes through. " _There's multiple bombs in the area. One in each washroom. It's placed in the third stall toilet bowl, which is usually locked. I've got most of them down._ "

Nayoung starts speaking. " _I found that out too,_ " The sound of gun loading is heard and a small yelp follows it. That's probably how she got that information, Kyungwon gulps. " _There's a main bomb, the biggest one. The perp is guarding it._ "

Kyungwon looks down and clears her throat. "Is it black with silver bands and has lime green and red wires on it?"

Nayoung repeats the question to the person she has hostage, who answers weakly. ". _..Yes,_ " The older girl says.

"Um, mission cleared. I took her down and shortened the bomb out."

There's a pause.

" _How?!_ " Siyeon screams.

"I," Kyungwon laughs nervously. "I peed on it."


End file.
